With the rapid development of network technologies, the Internet is gradually becoming an indispensable part of more and more people's lives. With the continuous development of the Internet, a large number of various open network platforms (hereafter also referred to as open platforms or open network platforms) come out on the Internet, such as a Social Networking Services (SNS) website. A variety of network applications are provided to a user on an open network platform. The user may use a corresponding network service, such as online game, online book, or online video, by using the network applications.
A network application may involve some chargeable items, such as chargeable props, books charged by chapter, or videos charged by episode. In the prior art, payment for a network application-related product is made in the following procedure: a third-party application server sends a payment request to an open platform server upon receiving a purchase request sent by a terminal; the open platform server returns a uniform/universal resource locator (URL) to the application server upon receiving the payment request; the third-party application server instructs the terminal to invoke a corresponding application programming interface (API) to display a payment page; the user, after confirming corresponding information, clicks the OK button to instruct the open platform server to deduct a charge, i.e., deduct virtual currency from the corresponding account; and the open platform server, upon successfully deducting the charge, instructs the delivery server to perform a delivery process.
During the implementation of the present disclosure, the inventors find that the prior art has at least the following problems:
During a conventional payment process with respect to a network application-related product, a payment page needs to be popped up on the terminal; afterwards, the user cannot operate on an undergoing application interface, or even cannot see the application interface. The user needs to confirm information on the payment page, and return to the undergoing application interface by clicking the OK button. For example, the user purchases a book-reading application by chapter, and imposes a higher requirement on continuity in book reading. In this case, during purchase of a next chapter, the user generally desires to directly make a payment and quickly and sequentially read the content in the next chapter. If a payment page is popped up forcibly, continuity of the user's reading is interrupted and hence payment willing is reduced. Still for example, during item purchase during multi-role gaming, forcible pop-up of a payment page causes interruption and disturb to users playing such games. With respect to such applications, if a payment page is popped up during use of the applications, normal operations of the users in the applications are affected, tending to cause misoperations. In case of misoperations, the users may need to perform correct operations again to achieve their originally desired objectives. However, such repeated operations cause repeated occupation of network and system resources, thereby resulting in a waste of network and system resources.